


Working Title - TBD

by LemonTreeBears



Series: DC - Delicate Children [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Anxiety, Baby, Baby Felicity, Bed-Wetting, Breastfeeding, Dada Oliver, Daddy Issues, Daddy Oliver, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headspace, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Littles, Mother's Love, Pacifier - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Thumb-sucking, Uncle John - Freeform, Wetting, bottles, mommy, nappies, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: Felicity's secretive abusive lifestyle is coming to light after she's been kidnapped. She's left alone for dead in an abandoned warehouse, but was rescued by her team mates. What happens when a mayor/vigilante,  ARGUS agent,  super robot human clone/ time bureau director, and a former assassin/ captain time-ship come together to resolve the mystery of Felicity smoaks abuser and help raise a Little who can't age-up her headspace post-trauma...





	Working Title - TBD

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time wiring for DC, I hope it's alright. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. I've finally found time to start this and finish off the other :D 
> 
> If you see something not quite right, please do let me know. I'm still trying to re-write it, but for now, I thought it'd be nice to give it a go. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Felicity was left alone on the cold, wet concert floor. Arms tied behind her back, naked, covered in nothing but the blood dripping from her forehead. Drifting into a deeper state of unconsciousness, Felicity’s eyes began to droop, giving in to darkness, she was almost gone, until she heard what she thought was Oliver’s voice ringing in her ear. 

“Felicity! Felicity!” It was no delusion, her ears did not deceive her, for when she parted her eyes wide with all her might, she saw Dig and Oliver approach her numb body. 

Oliver kneeled down to untie her and fit her into this jacket, while Dig went to re-assure the perimeter was safe. “Felicity? Can you hear me? Felicity, we need to get you out of here. Felicity!?” Oliver spoke with a tone of worry, a tone which seemed foreign, even to him. When he didn’t get any response from her, he immediately carried her over his shoulders and instructed Diggle to transport them back to base. 

Without hesitation, Oliver placed her onto the examination table and stripped her of all modesty to check for visible wounds. Once clear of wounds and having stitched her forehead, John Brough over a bucket of warm water and a wash cloth. To which he began wiping her down from head to toe. When certain she was as clean as could be given the situation, Diggle dressed her in the extra t-shirt he had kept in the bunker for whatever reason, and considering it conservative enough-the hem passed her knee-, he lifted her over to the recovery bed and left her to rest. 

 

“Dada… da… NO!” Felicity woke from her nightmare, screaming in fear with tears streaming down her cheek. She immediately sat up and curled into her knee and wailed. Without missing a beat, Oliver and Diggle ran to her cries. 

“Felicity! What’s wrong? Are you alright? Does your head hurt? Felicity? Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Diggle watched as Oliver seemed to panic. Nothing Oliver said had helped, so Diggle decided to give it a go. 

Remembering watching his sister-in-law calm his nephew down as a toddler, he though to try the same method. Diggle sat low to the ground and looked up over Felicity’s head. He then spoke with the softest voice he could manage. “Felicity, honey, I can’t help you unless you use your words. I’m right there with you.” Diggle smiled softly, when the young blonde’s teary eyes met his.

“Felicity, honey, can you tell me whats making you feel sad?” All seemed to progress until Diggle tried to lean in for a touch of the shoulder. The second he made contact with his shoulder, Felicity screamed at the top of her lungs, jumped out of bed, into the elevator, and out into the streets. As she did her best to escape with blurred vision, she ran out of the exit not even noticing that she shoved pass Ava and Sara. Not expecting to have been shoved pass by a wailing Felicity, Ava and Sara stood still, anticipating Oliver to follow. To which he did. 

“Ollie!” Sara halted him in his sprint. “Whats going on!?” 

“Felicity was kidnapped and we just got her back, but she ran off screaming her head off and we don’t know anything…!” Oliver blurted out 

“Alright, well she could’t have ran far. She headed this way, lets go.” Sara told Oliver and then with a glance at Ava and Diggle they chased after the frightened Felicity. 

After a 5 minute chase in the rain, they reached a dead-end and had no choice but to corner Felicity into giving in. Felicity fell to her knees and let out a wail before crumbling into her hands. “No! No! I be good! I promise! Please no more hurt!” Felicity pleaded. 

Oliver and Diggle shared a look of confusion, while Sara and Ava shared a look of sadness and worry. Both men stood still, unsure of their approach, but both women knew instantly what had to be done. As Sara raised her hand towards both men and prompted a “stay” gesture, Ava slowly stepped towards the middle of the alley by the broken-down Felicity. She waited for her partner and together they sat in front of her. Sara was first to speak.

“Hi there sweetheart. Do you remember me? My name is Sara, and this here is Ava. Sweetheart, can you look at me? you can trust me. There you go, there’s those beautiful eyes. Felicity, sweetheart, will it be okay if Ava and I took you to our home to get cleaned up? It’s not very comfy out here in the rain. You don’t have to say anything and I promise no one will hurt you, would that be alright?” Oliver and Diggle, still confused simply watched as Felicity got up and followed the women back to the bunker to collect their car. 

Ava and Sara kept an eye on Felicity in the rear-view mirror, while Oliver and Diggle followed closely in the vehicle behind. Once they arrived at Ava’s apartment, Sara was surprised to feel a small hand grab hold of hers. Not reacting in anyway, Sara kept on walking toward the bathroom with the latter in tow. 

“This will take a while, why don’t you two go dry off in the guest room while we get her settled.” Ava suggested before joining Sara in the master bathroom. 

“Felicity, sweetheart, I’m going to give you a quick bath, are you okay with me helping you do that?” Sara knew she wouldn’t get a verbal consent from the shivering young women, but waiting for a sign of consent in any form. After a few moments, Felicity consented with the slightest nod. “Good girl. Thank you for telling me. Okay, let’s get you cleaned up and then into some nice warm P.J.s. In you go, thats a good girl!” Throughout the whole bath session, Ava and Sara did their best to praise the latter on every little thing. Ava even sung her praises when Felicity willingly let the couple dress her without fuss. 

Sara led the visibly exhausted Felicity into the bedroom while Ava cleaned the bathroom up, and with one hand pulled back the covers to guide the young one onto bed and with a quick tug, tucked her into bed. Ava walked over to meet her partner, and crouched down to bid Felicity good night. As the lovers exited the bedroom, they dimmed the lights and left the door ajar. 

Diminishing their smiles, both women greeted the still-seemingly confused men in the living room.  
“What the fuck happened!? Wheres her dad?” Sara whisper-shouted

Before answering Sara’s first question Oliver was taken aback. “What dad? You know her dad’s in prison. That psycho jerk… What are you talking about.”

“Not that dad, her Daddy. Her care-giver. Don’t tell me you didn’t know! No! By the looks of it, neither of you knew! How could you NOT know! You see her every fucking day!” Sara felt agitated. 

“I… I dont know what your talking about. What daddy… What care-giver.” Oliver stared blankly at Sara. 

“She’s a little you idiot! Her headspace must have dropped drastically from the shock of being kidnapped. Who kidnapped her? We need to find her care-giver” Sara grunted. 

“I swear I didn’t know. She never told us. And we have no clue who took her.” Oliver sighed 

“That explains the dada… The screaming…” Diggle sighed. 

“So, we know she has a dad, but who? And who the hell would want to kidnap Felicity…” Ava questioned 

Hours passed and the adults were left solving this mystery. Ava ordered take-out and while the little slept, the 4 adults spent the night discussing and learning about the little’s dynamic, Ava and Sara educating the men, researching Felicity’s life, and resolving the case.

**Author's Note:**

> pssst...  
> If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos. If you didn't please also tell me how I can improve :)


End file.
